Jasmine Adeyebe-Hadley
Jasmine Dharma Ninah Adeyebe-Hadley, (her full name mentioned in Checkmate) ex-wife to Kamal Hadley, mother to Minerva Hadley and Sephy Hadley, mother-in law to Zuri grandmother to Callie Rose Hadley and Taj and friend of Meggie McGregor. Biography Early Life Most of Jasmine early life remains unknown. At some point, she married Kamal Hadley and had two daughters Persephone Hadley and Minerva Hadley. Firing Meggie For a long time Meggie worked for Jasmine and the two were good friends. Meggie had cared for both Minerva and Sephy when they were children and knew them better than their mother did. While she worked, Meggie's youngest son, Callum McGregor played with Sephy and became best friends with her. However, Jasmine was lonely, so she had an affair to get Kamal's attention. Kamal found out and stormed in and asked Meggie where she was the night before and Meggie said that she had been at home with her family. Jasmine had wanted her to say that she had been with her, giving her an alibi. Kamal slapped Jasmine right round the face, confirming his suspections. Jasmine was angry with Meggie for not catching on soon enough and fired her. Callum and Sephy were told not to see each other again. Alcoholism "And even though I knew I was being uncharitable, I still resented the glass in her hand for making Mother happy where my sister Minnie and I couldn’t." Sephy talking about her mother's alcoholism Jasmine became more and more isolated after losing her friendship with Meggie. Her husband Kamal was rarely home and when he was they would often have arguments about who gets the last piece of lemon meringue pie. Sephy noticed that she told less jokes and smiled less. Sephy's Beating When Sephy was beaten up with Callum by Jasmine she refused to let him come in to the house and see the injured Sephy. She later regrets this in the other books, when she realizes how much Callum meant to her daughter. Dundale Bombing and Ryan's trial The accused Ryan McGregor was given a mystery donation, they got the best lawyer called Kelani Adams. Jasmine was the mysterious donor. Ryan was saved from hanging, but was killed by the electric fence while trying to escape prison. Attempted Suicide "I ran along the landing to the phone, shock freezing my eyes wide open. Mother had tried to kill Herself. My mother had tried to kill herself . . ." ''Sephy finding her mother '' She attempted to commit suicide after a heated argument with Kamal by swallowing 4 sleeping pills. She was found by Minerva and Sephy and was transported to the hospital in time. Kamal Hadley's agent, Juno, told Sephy and Minerva that Jasmine had not actually tried to commit suicide, but rather wanted attention (possibly Kamal's). He said that "anyone who wanted to commit suicide would take more than four sleeping tablets." Jasmine told her daughter that she gave up drinking after this but neither of them believed her. Giving up Alcohol Jasmine finally gave up alcohol after Callum's death. Inviting Sephy to Stay In Knife Edge, Jasmine invites Sephy to stay with her. By this point she has already divorced her husband, Kamal. Sephy accepts, but later on Sephy tells her she will be going to live with Meggie McGregor, as she had no one else. Jasmine was upset by this and expressed her negative feelings towards Meggie. Breast Cancer Jasmine was diagnosed with breast cancer, after not reporting a lump in her breast first time. Granddaughter In Checkmate Callie and Sephy were welcome to come to her house at anytime. On Callie Rose's 16th birthday she intended to train and become a suicide bomber. Her target was Kamal Hadley. When Callie Rose visited the Hadley residence, Jasmine asked her some questions and Callie admitted to being in the Liberation Militia. Jasmine asked Callie to go to the cellar to get some wine, and when she did, Jasmine locked the door, leaving her trapped inside with her mother, Sephy. Death Jasmine and Meggie went to the hotel in which Jude McGregor was staying, Meggie set off the fire alarm getting all the innocent people out of there and left. Jasmine, with Callie's bombs, killed herself and Jude in order to protect Callie and other people Personality and Traits drinking Appearances Noughts and Crosses Knife Edge Checkmate Double Cross - Mentioned only﻿ Category:Hadley Family Category:Crosses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Killed by Jasmine Hadley Category:Characters who narrate the story